


Kisumai Zoo

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Ratings: PG, je 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Nikaido the zookeeper.





	Kisumai Zoo

Nikaido was making his rounds, checking on all the animals after feeding time. The first animals on his list were the gorillas.  
  
He chuckled to himself when the thought of seeing the gorillas reminded him of his best friend.  
  
Nikaido tapped his pen against his clipboard as he made sure that all of the gorillas were present and accounted for.  
  
“Eh? That can’t be right...” he mumbled, as he recounted them.  
  
“Three... Four... Five... Six?”  
  
Scratching his head, Nikaido checked his chart again.  
  
_Yup_ , he thought,  _I was right..._  
  
There should’ve only been five, so where’d the extra come from?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nikaido rubbed his eyes when he noticed the saddest looking gorilla he’d ever seen holding the cage bars and staring at him. In his 10 years as a zookeeper, he had never seen one pout so much....   
  
Nikaido’s clipboard fell out of his hands and dropped to the floor. “Senga?!”  
  
“Nikaaaa....” Senga whined, “help me...”  
  
“Why... -HOW- did you even get in there?”  
  
“I don’t know... A little girl pointed to me and went ‘gorilla!’ and the next thing I knew, I got thrown into this cage! Stop laughing! It’s not funny...”  
  
Nikaido kept on laughing, he had to disagree.


End file.
